The Zen of Not Talking
by ZenMaster00
Summary: Alex & Piper have some fun while not talking. One Shot, Smut, Zen, Vauseman AU
Welcome & Enjoy. This is an AU, Featuring the same Alex & Piper from my other Zen Stories. Song Lyrics are in **Bold** ; written from Alex's POV.

* * *

I need to talk to Piper.

This is the thought that runs through my head as I move from meeting to meeting throughout the day. Making the not so obvious glances down at my watch as I make my presence known in the office. I am here. Again. In this city that holds so much history over such a short period of time. A city that holds the foundation of what is keeping Piper and I together.

And that foundation has started to crack.

An uncalled for comment over the phone last week, quickly escalated into a screaming match of fuck you's from us both. We were both angry, pissed off and out for blood – behavior that is just simply disgusting. Although we did both apologize, it helped us realize that maybe this thing – this inevitable thing neither of us could avoid – was really not so inevitable. That maybe we were exactly what we both needed at the time, to bridge the gap into the next period of time.

 **I see you, the only one who knew me  
And now your eyes see through me I guess I was wrong  
So what now it's plain to see we're over  
And I hate when things are over when so much is left undone**

The plan coming into this trip, was that I would meet Piper in a very public location on Monday after work. This would ensure that we would actually talk and not just see who could get naked first. It is really quite astonishing just how quickly things have changed. A few weeks prior, we were falling into that relationship bliss and now? Now we could be facing the inevitable good-bye.

I need to talk to Piper and my afternoon is quickly getting away from me.

The free slot I had kept on my calendar – to get out of the office, checked into the hotel and meet Piper – has now disappeared. I shoot Piper a quick text letting her know and put on a smile as I walk into the conference room.

An hour and a half later than planned, I am finally in my rental car and heading to the hotel. Plans with Piper are up in the air at this point and, while I know we need to talk, I also know that I am already spent. The physical and mental exhaustion is quickly catching up and, going into this conversation in this state, may not be the best idea.

I pull into the hotel, park the car and get my carry on & book bag out of the trunk. Walking into the hotel, my eyes instantly lock into the blue depths of eyes that belong to Piper. To my Piper. I can't help but smile as she is sitting in the longue area, eyes focused in on me. She slightly smirks but doesn't make a move to get up.

I feel my mood quickly shifting and the thought of that talk that we must have, sneaking its way further back into my mind. Piper is here…in this hotel…and my only thought is getting her naked.

I know this is not the right thing to do. I know that we need to talk. But damn, my inner insatiable horny self is quickly taking control and I allow my thoughts to wander into the bliss of getting inside of Piper.

 **How can you just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry**

Somehow, I manage to get checked into the hotel, asking for two keys and grabbing the handle of my carry on to roll it toward the elevator. I see Piper out of the corner of my eye, also making her way to the elevator. She must have come straight from work and she looks beyond hot. Piper is wearing heels – whereas I am in oxfords – giving her the slight height advantage. Piper is in charcoal dress pants, which seem to hug her hips & ass in just the right way. With her purse slung over her left arm, her top is adorned in a chambray type dress shirt, tucked in and exposing her waistline. Fuck. This girl will be the death of me.

No words are exchanged as the elevator doors open and we both step inside. I hit the option for my floor and Piper's lips are on mine, pushing me against the back of the elevator. I feel her tongue push its way into my mouth, making no stop to ask for permission, simply taking my mouth as her own.

Immediately I moan as Piper's tongue is making quick movements in my mouth, her hands on the collars of my paisley dress shirt, frantically pulling me closer to her. I love this aggressive form of Piper and the slight height advantage, is really turning me on.

Ascending up in the building, the elevator seems to take its sweet time, allowing me to enjoy the pleasure that Piper's tongue is bringing me. As we arrive at my floor, she breaks the kiss and walks out of the elevator first. I am steps behind her, navigating us to my assigned room. We still have not said a word, as I feel her standing right behind me, her hands on my hips. As I swipe the key card, she swipes down the side zipper of my skirt.

Talking may not be our strong point. Fucking? Most certainly our strong point.

 **So go do what you like, make sure you do it wise  
You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing  
Was ever there  
You can't go forcing something if it's just not right**

We somehow manage to make it inside of the room, my bags quickly being discarded along with my now unzipped skirt. I can feel Piper's nails digging into the skin above my hips as she reconnects her mouth with mine. Navigating over to the rather large living area of the room, Piper lifts my left leg onto the table.

I can't lie. Aggressive Piper is turning me on and the thought of that talk we need to have, has now completely left my mind.

Piper drags her nails down my left thigh as she continues to nip and bite at my lips with her teeth. I can almost feel her opening her eyes, so I proceed to do the same, locking in with hers and seeing nothing but power seeping from them. Piper's hands move up to my shirt, quickly unbuttoning it just far enough to expose my bra, my breasts heaving with every breath I take.

My hands sit firmly on Piper's waist, as I am sitting back and really allowing her to take control. As her hands hit the skin on my chest, it feels as if I have been hit with an electric shock. Roughly, she moves her fingers into my bra from the top, pinching & pulling my nipples. As she syncs the movement of her tongue, with that of her fingers, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to that brink.

I am aching for her touch – my core dripping in anticipation of what is to cum. It's been far too long since I have had her in person and the thought of waiting another second for release, is the last thing I wish. Having my left leg lifted is only increasing the pinging need to have her hands – her lips – her anything – touching me…teasing me…pleasing me.

 **Turn me on, hear me speak  
Let me be what I need  
You're enough for me**

Even without words, she knows what I need and it comes as no surprise when she removes her right hand from my super firm nipple and brings it down to the outside of my panties. My lace panties are for sure soaked through and once she makes contact with them, I know that moisture increases even more. I can feel her fingers pushing their way into me, with the panties still on & acting as a barrier, and the increased friction only increases my desire. Something only possible when it comes to Piper.

I can feel my mind going into overdrive…going into that special state of oblivion that Piper can bring me to time after time. Without warning, Piper's fingers move from where they are, sneaking their way inside of my panties.

The angle I am standing at – with one leg lifted on the table – creates a totally new sensation as Piper plunges two fingers directly into me. Still continuing to kiss me, I feel myself biting Piper's bottom lip as I am brought to heightened sense of pleasure.

Piper's fingers literally assault me and I know that I am right on the edge of glory.

 **My tendency to want to run feels unnatural now  
The urgency to want to give to you I don't want most feels good  
The only way out is through  
The faster we're in the better  
The only way out is through ultimately  
The only way out is through  
The only way we'll feel better  
The only way out is through ultimately **

I feel as if I am right on that edge of no return – from the feeling of Piper pulling at my nipples, to the feeling of her tongue in my mouth, and the feeling of her fingers fucking me – my body begins to fall over that peak.

And fuck. Fall it does.

Increasing the grip I have on her waist, I pull back from the kiss as I cannot help but speak out loud, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

As Piper's fingers find a way to fuck me even faster & harder – if that is possible – she says to me, "Show, don't tell."

I start to see stars as my body is in full orgasm mode, releasing to Piper all that it has. The sensations are quickly becoming too much as my body is quickly completely its climax, letting out all that I have to give.

I know that I've given it all but Piper's fingers have not stopped moving. Plowing their way into me, she continues to thrust and fuck…she continues to dominate my body.

My orgasm has run its course. My body is quivering, begging for a pause. A pause that would not be given by Piper. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this position, as I can feel my legs quickly starting to quiver, and Piper's thrusts seemingly getting faster.

She can sense the weakness in my legs and, in two quick movements, removes her fingers from my core and pushes me backward, allowing me to not so gently fall back onto the couch. I can feel my body let out a sigh of relief that is very short lived. Once I am on the couch, Piper is pulling my panties down my long legs and has her face between my legs.

The first swipe of her tongue on my clit – that soft, warm & velvety sensation – has me revved up again, ready for more. Feeling her tongue flick back and forth over my very hard & exposed bud, is turning me on like no one's business. I glance down at Piper as she is fully devoted to eating me out, moving her tongue to dip inside of me.

I can already feel the beginning of another climax. I can already feel the start of yet another release.

Watching Piper eat me out – still in her work clothes & heels – is literally too much to handle. No sooner does her tongue meet my clit once again, then my right hand automatically moves to her head, keeping her in place.

This movement does not go unnoticed by Piper and it prompts her to flick & suck even harder. I'm right on the verge of pleasure & pain – and once she begins a nibble of my clit – I fall. And I fall even harder than the first time.

My orgasm is pouring from my body while Piper is continuing to nibble on my clit. The pleasure is indescribable and it is as if I have moved into a brand new state of Zen. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, feeling as if the sensations are just too much. Piper removes her tongue from my core, allowing herself to take a final lick at the juices in which I have produced. The juices in which she has taken from me.

I can feel her tongue sliding up my thighs, nipping & sucking as she goes. Knowing that she will most certainly be leaving some marks, my eyes close as I regulate my breathing. Even while in this state of bliss, the thought of – I need to talk to Piper – tries to peek back into my mind.

Piper can read my mind.

"Don't say a word about us needing to talk. The only thing I want you to do right now is to fuck me from behind on the bed so I can watch you in the mirror," Piper says to me, as she stands up and begins to unbutton her shirt.

 **I know its so hard for you to let it go,  
I know its so hard for you to say goodbye  
I know you need a little more time**

Talking can wait.

There is always later.

There is always tomorrow.

Right now, the task at hand is bringing Piper to the same state of ecstasy that she just brought me. Bringing her to the Zen.

* * *

 **Song Lyrics, in Order of Appearance:**

Breakfast at Tiffany's: Deep Blue Something

When Doves Cry: Prince

When I Come Around: Green Day

Untitled: Smashing Pumpkins

Out is Through: Alanis Morissette

One More Hour: Sleater-Kinney

As always, a special thank you to the always supportive SaintSavory. And to the one who makes this all possible, my own little Zen. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
